I Am Not A Failure
by LuvsGGandOTH
Summary: Success In Everything? Or so she tought .But Haley had failed one thing and it had to do with Lucas Scott...
1. Haley James

**So... I just felt like writing Laley for fun but I am usually a BRUCAS and NALEY fan. It's AU and it's going to be a long story ... The first chapter is centered around Haley and then the second one about Lucas.They are the main narrators but sometimes it will be Brooke or Nathan... Lindsay will be in this story... But just for a little.**

Pairings are: HL,LL,BN.BL,HN and JEYTON!

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Haley James liked to think she never failed anything. She had succeeded her singing career. Her acting career. She had a beautiful house and friends. Yes Haley James had everything but she had failed one thing. Her marriage with Lucas Scott. She had ran away from their wedding feeling too young to be in a relationship forever … She had abandoned him four years ago leaving a note on their bedside table. Leaving him had been the best for both of them at the time. She had grown to be a celebrity and successful singer/actress and he had become a New York bestselling author. She couldn't deny that she missed him. Before being her husband he had been her best friend.

-" You seem like you have a lot on your mind?"

Haley turned toward her friend Brooke who had been there from the start and was now dating Nathan Scott. Nathan who happened to be Haley's ex-boyfriend and Lucas's brother.

-" I was kind of thinking about Lucas."

Haley smiled sadly .Lucas wasn't something she really brought up around her friends most of the time she tried to dodge the subject and her friends had learned not to talk about it. Brooke dropped her magazine on the glass table and stared at her friend's sad eyes.

-" Don't torture yourself Haley … You did what you had to do .Look at what you have become."

Brooke wasn't the best one at judging people she had dated Lucas during her senior year of high school. They had been a little unusual the cheerleader and "Nathan Scott's brother". But she had quickly understood that there were sparks between Haley and Lucas and had backed off right into the arms of Nathan Scott who had been freshly dumped by Haley.

-" I know but sometimes ,I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed."

Brooke nodded and Haley turned on the television wanting to clear her mind of the "Lucas" subject. Brooke observed her for a few more seconds and opened her cell which had vibrated signaling a message during their conversation. She smiled it was from Nathan.

DID YOU TELL HER?

Brooke rolled her eyes annoyed. Men. Didn't they know how to wait?

NOT YET. SHE ISN'T OK RYT NOW. THNKN ABT LUKE A LOT. FUNNY HUH?

She sent her reply and sneaked a quick look at Haley busy watching her new music video on MTV… That girl had gotten conceited over the years . Her phone vibrated again

YOU BETTER TELL HER QUIK.W8 UNTIL SHE HEARS HE IS COMING TO MY BDAY PARTY SATURDAY SHE IS GOING TO SCREAM.

Brooke chuckled . Yay she was going to flip but she might also thank them in the long run. Haley looked at Brooke when hearing her chuckle and smiled . Brooke was in her own world sometimes. Brooke stuck out her tongue and Haley turned back to the television.

YAY! HEHE LOVE YOU TONITE MY PLACE… Xoxo

* * *

A/N: The first few chapters are short then they will get VERY long... If you have time tell me what you think


	2. Lucas Scott

A/N : Thanks for the reviews! This is the LUCAS chapter ! After this it will take me about 5 days to update since I want to update my other story Icy Hormones. The thank you's are at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't come" Lucas repeated.

Nathan wasn't buying it. He was lying down on the couch in Lucas's high tech office in Hamptons. .He was currently making paper airplanes and throwing them across the room annoying his brother.

"Will you stop that?"

Lucas snapped at his brother finally facing him .Luke had grown .His hair had grown He was a man now. An adult. He had sold millions of books about the same idea. Boy meets Girl. And then one of them leaves the other. Breaking a heart. It seemed like people liked reading about other people separating and starting a new life elsewhere very close ,very very close to their ex.

-"No. Why don't you want to come?" Nathan threw another airplane across the room throwing a look at Lucas daring him to say something.

Lucas ignored the look and faxed his new novel; to his editor then went to sit in his favourite chair .A chair that had been a present from his wife a long time ago. Thinking about her and what she had done hurt and so unfortunately he spent most of the day hurting.

_Why did she have to leave me .I loved her._

"I have to be in Paris this weekend."

"Right… That's b.s you could just ditch that seminar.

"Well. I don't want to."

"Luke be honest ok? Nate pointedly stared at his brother. "Have I ever missed any of your birthdays?"

Nathan was practically begging his brother to come. If he didn't come, the plan wouldn't work .AND Brooke would kill him.

"No but that's because I don't do stupid birthday parties where I invite everyone."

The word everyone is what rung a bell to Nathan he quickly made up a lie.

"She isn't going to be there."

Lucas got up abruptly and stretched then stared at his brother shocked. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked.

-"Why?"

Nathan smiled knowingly and shrugged lying again.

"She stopped being my friend when she left you four years ago."

Lucas arched an eyebrow and sighed heading for the door.

"Fine but if she is there, Nathan I swear I will break your 14 million dollar legs. Get it?

Nathan shivered but quickly hid it with a nod. Over the four years since the end of High School his brother had become stronger and could now beat him up. Lucas wasn't going to be happy when he saw Haley on Saturday and from what Brooke had told him Haley didn't know either. Maybe he should stop by the pharmacy before Saturday to get one of those Cool/Hot packs just in case he got a bruise or two.

-"No risk of that!" Nathan smirked." Sorry bro but I have to go to Peyt and Jake's place .Peyton organized this get together for my birthday. So... See you!"

Lucas leaned against the wall. He was hurt.

"And why wasn't _I_ invited? "

"**Haley** will be there. You can still come tough."

Lucas groaned at her name. The name he thought about every single day for the past four years, thing that he would never admit to his brother in a million years or to anyone. She was unforgettable but also very much unforgivable.

"No thanks I'd rather not."

"See you later lil bro…and stop brooding!"

Lucas playfully punched his brother as they headed outside his house.

"I am the oldest! Say hi to everyone and hate Haley for me will you? "

When the truth was that he didn't hate her. At all.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love the Scott/Scott relationship ? Hehe ! So Lucas still think about his wife alot? But like he said she is unforgivable... So what will happen at the party? Is he even going to show up at the party? Is she? The next chapter is going to be longer and full of interesting stuff...

Stay tuned...And tell me what you think please...

**Thank You's**

**Marissa Davis:** So do I! Thanks for reviewing!

**seventhprincess:** Good this one is extra long because I don't really want to rush things .Thanks for reviewing.

**JMWrtting:** That is so true ,that's actually what motivated me to write this fic… Thanks for the review.

**justawritier:** Thank you! And thanks for leaving your opinion!


	3. NathanBrooke and Haley

**A/N: I know ...I know... It hasn't been five days. But when inspiration get's you. It just does.This is what I would call a filler chapter and it has some Naley in it...**

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Disclaimer: OTH isn't mine if it was Brooke wouldn't have had to give baby Angie back.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review. **

* * *

Nathan and Haley got out of the New York Knicks basketball court laughing.

-"That last shot was beautiful Nate." Haley said.

Nathan smiled cockily and puffed his chest out playfully.

"They don't call me MVP for nothing."

Haley smiled and hit her friend at the back of the head .She felt carefree. She had actually enjoyed herself watching the Knicks beat the Lakers. She was happy Nathan had called to invite her. It was the first time he did.

"Nathan how come you invited me today instead of Brooke? "

They had reached Nathan's black SUV by then .He opened the door for Haley and she quickly got in the car . Nathan waited until they were both in to answer.

-"_Lucas_ invited Brooke to one of his posh parties and she really wanted to go and I needed someone to come to the game with me. She gave me this whole speech about how you and me never hang out so tadaa I called you and she went to the party." He laughed to himself then turned to Haley she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Haley are you ok? Is it something I said?"

Haley shook her head. But Nathan had already figured it out.

-"Oh my God it's because of Lu…." He stopped before he could make a mishap again."I am sorry Haley."

Haley felt moved by his apology and forced out a smile.

-"Its ok don't worry about me." She smiled genuinely this time." Fancy ice cream?"

Nathan wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push her.

"Sure!"

Nathan parked near the Ben and Jerry's and Haley and him got in the empty store. Who came to B&J at 11:52 pm anyways?

They bought their ice creams and sat down on a bench in front of the store.

-"Today was fun thanks for inviting me ."

Haley licked her vanilla-strawberry ice cream and Nathan smiled.

-"Yeah! Just like old times except now you are my brother's g…." Nathan stopped again and sighed frustrated.

-" I am really sorry Haley, it's like I can't help it. I won't say or talk about him again."

Haley sighed .

"It's not you who fucked up your marriage and gave up the best thing you ever had."

Nathan had nothing to say about that and the pair grew silent for awhile until Nathan checked his watch and saw it was midnight. He now knew how to break the tension.

"Haley it's MIDNIGHT, I am officially 26!"

Haley laughed at his excitement and hugged him.

-" Happy Birthday Natey Boy!"

"It's cool to have shared it with a friend."

Haley nodded .She loved Nathan because even though she had broken his heart back in high school he had stayed her friend and when she had left Lucas he hadn't judged her and had been the first one to forgive her. He was the kind of friend you wanted forever.

Haley stuck out her pinky and bit her lip embarrassed.

-You know I am there for you right? Remember Always and forever?

Nathan linked his pinky with her and nodded .

-Always and forever.

Nathan looked into his sister in law's eyes and he knew his brother was crazy for not wanting to fight for Haley.

-"Now Mr.26 years old take me home."

-"Yes Miss James."

Haley frowned.

" James-Scott. Haley James-Scott."

**That** was her name …

* * *

_Later the same day…_

"Put that hideous thing down .There is no way you're wearing that ." Brooke sang in Haley's ears.

-"Brooke come on! It's just Nathan 's birthday it's not the Oscars ." Haley whined to her oh so unreceptive best friend. Brooke brought a finger to her mouth whispering shhh. She quickly looked over her friend's outfit ,that she judged way too conservative .That dress didn't show any of Haley's assets .

Haley had something else on her mind right now. She fiddled with a few of her locks and finally decided to ask.

-" Brooke…How is Lucas?"

Brooke stared at Haley with a blank expression then answered.

-"He is good. Yesterday was fun." Brooke tried to change the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Haley." Did you have fun at the game?"

"Brooke! You are hiding something from me .Tell me please."

Brooke looked away from her friend searching around the room for some sort of help. Haley observed Brooke .Something was really bothering the brunette and it worried Haley because she bet it had to do with Lucas.

"Did something happen between you and…" She choked on the words but Brooke can guess what she is asking. She violently shaked her head .

" Between him and me? Of course not! I would never do that to you and I love Nathan you know that. "

Brooke hesitated to continue but Haley deserved to know and maybe she would start DOING something to save her marriage

." I think he is seeing someone .His editor. She kind of looks like Peyton, she is blond her name is Lindsay."

Brooke tentatively looked at her friend who showed an emotionless face.

-"Haley don't get yourself worked up about it ,I don't think they are serious. He doesn't look at her like he used to look at you."

But Haley can't hear her .Her mind is shut down. She can barely feel her body sinking to the floor and only when she is she lets the tears fall freely. She feels like she needs to explain her reaction.

" You're probably thinking I shouldn't be crying" She says in between tears." But it's not fair! He is seeing someone and I am here waiting and thinking about him every single day. I wish I could go back in time. You don't know how much."

Brooke joined her friend and let her sob on her shoulder. Haley couldn't be giving up she had no right and it didn't make any sense.

-" Haley… You know what Lucas told me when I asked him if he believed in second chances ? He said : people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. I believe you guys are meant to be together. You will find a way."

Haley nodded trying to be optimistic.

Brooke stroked her friend's hair .She had seen yesterday what Lucas had become and Haley would be crazy to give up on him .

-"Now Tutor–Wife let me find you the prettiest dress in New York…"

Haley laughed or tried too.

" Really? And who would have made such a dress?"

Brooke smiled proudly.

-" Well me of course." She said matter of factly.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like the Naley? The whiney Haley? Haha !! Not exactly my best chapter but I just wanted to include it in the story... Anyways next up: The Laley confrontation and some Brathan drama...**

**P:S: If you are reading Icy Hormones... I DID write the new chapter I am currently revising it.**


	4. LukeHales and Brooke

**I am MY favorite person right now! I updated so quick it also has to do with the fact that I am on vacation ! And I have nothing to do...Except writing .You're going to hate Lucas in this chapter... But read and review... Thanks for those who did btw...**

**DISCLAIMER: OTH isn't mine if it was the Peyton would have been a secondary character...**

**Now on to the good stuff...LALEY! Depressing Laley but STILL Laley...**

* * *

-"Fuck you Brooke Davis you had no right!" Haley screamed and she bet that all of the guests could hear her. But she was beyond mad, she imagined that's how you felt when your best friend had tricked you into seeing your husband. Brooke rolled her eyes annoyed.

-"Come on Haley Nathan and I did this for you guys." Brooke said painting her nail.

"-Well …WHAT?! Nathan was in this too?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

_Couldn't people mind their own business?_

-"Yeah who do you think got Lucas to come?" Brooke said eager to share the blame with someone else. Haley still couldn't believe it .She had arrived at the party relatively late because of an interview with People magazine and the rain. Brooke had answered the door and as soon as she stepped in she had seen him.

And at that moment her heart and her body knew she really loved him. She felt his blue eyes on her and mentally thanked Brooke for the hours they had spent that morning finding her **the **prettiest dress in New York .

_Oh My God it all made sense now! That was why Brooke had been so keen on finding the RIGHT dress._

So there she was wearing a formfitting strapless white and yellow dress. After about a minute of staring ,Lucas dropped his gaze and continued chatting with his brother like nothing had happened like he hadn't just seen his estranged wife of 4 years. Haley didn't want to stand there doing nothing She ignored everyone's ooohs and ahhs about her dress, quickly grabbed Brooke and took her to Nathan's room where they were currently in.

-"He changed so much Brooke ." Haley can't help acknowledging." I wish you guys had warned me."

Brooke shook her head.

-"I know you Haley…You would have made up a damn excuse or something not to show up." Brooke chuckled.

Haley smiled guiltily. Brooke knew her to well. Of course she was happy that she had seen him. She was happy that maybe he could love her again now that he saw her. It was ironic how they had lived in the same city without talking for FOUR years. But if Brooke had told her beforehand she would probably have ditched the party. Lucas made her vulnerable and she hated being vulnerable. Lucas reminded of what she had lost ,what she had failed.

-"Tutor-wife you kind of zoned out on…" Brooke is interrupted by a blond haired boy passing his head through the doorway.

Lucas looked embarrassed but had a playful smile on her lips

-"Hmm... Brooke ,Nathan might need medical attention after the…" Lucas lowered his voice fearful of Brooke's wrath." I kind of broke his nose."He finished quickly and sneaked a look at Haley.

Brooke gasped horrified.

-"LUCAS! "She shouted." It was half my idea you didn't have to hurt him. I swear if you bruised him…" She left the room quickly but not before punching Lucas's shoulder and winking at Haley. Lucas followed her outside the door but Haley grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Luke wait!" She begged .

Lucas spun around and looked at her. REALLY looked at her. He didn't just stare like earlier ,he noticed things .He noticed how sad her eyes looked and the strawberry smell of her shampoo.

He wanted to hate her ,ignore her pleading eyes and how her dress clung to that new grown body of hers. Damn he wanted to do all that but all he could think about was her lips and how much he wanted to taste them. Damn he even wanted to take her right there on his brother's bed. He had to get it together and quick.

-"What do you want?" Lucas asked harsher then he intended.

Haley flinched back at his tone and Lucas felt guilty .When they had gotten married he had vowed to protect her and never hurt her and there he was shouting at her. But she had started she had showed him that she didn't care about their vows by leaving him. His fists clenched. A minute ago he had wanted to kiss her and now he wanted to punch her. Haley's lip quivered slightly.

-" I want to talk and explain."She said weakly.

Lucas snorted trying to keep his calm. Maybe he still had feelings for her. Just _maybe_ but that didn't excuse how much he had been hurt .If she had thought marriage wasn't her thing she shouldn't have said **yes** in front of all their friends and families.

"Talk and explain? It's been four years Haley… Where have you been ? It's too easy ! We have nothing to say to each other anymore."

And with that he walked out of the room .

-"Lucas ." She whispered and even though he had later wished he hadn't stopped because what she had said had changed everything. He had stopped .Long enough to hear her say.

_-"I love you."_

* * *

_Later that night..._

-"Lucas I am very mad at you."Brooke said kissing Nathan's bruised nose."But if you tell me what happened between Haley and you that's making you brood so much I might forgive you."

Nathan ,Brooke and Lucas were at Nathan's place cleaning up after the party. The boys were at least, all Brooke was doing was trying to find out what had happened between Lucas and Haley. Haley had run away from the party five minutes after her conversation with Lucas crying . Lucas had been brooding the whole night and was really getting tired and annoyed with Brooke's questioning.

"What happened between Haley and I is our business not yours." Lucas snapped at Brooke immediately regretting it. It wasn't Brooke's fault what had happened with Haley but her nosiness was just getting on his nerves .Brooke backed into Nathan's chest hurt.

-"LUCAS! She is just worried about you guys… She cares about you…"Nathan said outrageously.

Lucas sighed.

-"You shouldn't be talking! You tricked me ! You said she wouldn't be here." Lucas said angrily. He picked up a beer bottle on the floor and threw it against the wall. Luckily it touched no one. Nathan glared at Lucas.

"Brooke go in the room…"Nathan turned to Lucas.".I don't know what happened with Haley and that's your business but you need to chill."

Brooke kissed Nathan quickly on the cheek and looked sadly at Lucas. She knew he wasn't himself right now she couldn't blame him. She quickly climbed the stairs to the room where she would be safe.

-" Nathan be careful. Lucas please don't hurt him"Brooke said trying to ease the tension.

Lucas watched Brooke go. Because she was scared of him… Brooke was scared of him.

_Look at what you are doing to me Haley…_

"Lucas you need to get yourself together ! You can't hate Haley forever or claim so … Look at what it's doing to you_. _To us? To our friendship…We can't even all hang out together anymore. There always has to be two parties one with Haley and one with you. And today on my birthday I finally have you two together and this is how it ends. I thought you believed in love? Don't you love us enough to understand that even tough what's going on with Haley is your business it affect EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US??"

Nathan was screaming by now. And Lucas couldn't take it anymore because his brother was right.That's what made him mad.

"Nathan what do YOU know about love? You and Brooke have been dating for like seven years and she hasn't even moved in with you…She has no title ,she is just another of your girlfriends! You cheated on her last year… So you THINK you can talk about love? YOU can...Out of all people? Nathan mind your own damn business and that goes for your "girlfriend" too…" Lucas shouted out of breath.

The next day he would regret those words he knew he would . he would never forgive himself or forget the horrified look on Nathan's face!But he was angry at himself,at HALEY...

He quickly got out of the house slamming the door. He couldn't face the damage he had done right now.

* * *

Nathan stared at the door. He heard Brooke's steps down the stairs . He turned around and looked at her teary face. She had heard everything. She sniffed loudly.

-"Is it true? You cheated on me?"

Nathan sighed .Damn you Lucas…

-"Brooke I can explain…"

Brooke shook her head and walked past Nathan quickly heading for the door.

-" Don't bother Nathan I heard everything and he is right I have no title .I am sorry Nathan I am not going to be your "sex buddy" anymore." She let the tears fall freely on her face and headed for the door. Nathan had never seen Brooke so vulnerable and to him it looked beautiful. How ironic it was the day that she was leaving him that he really saw her ...

-"Brooke " He ran after her."Brooke don't leave me .I love you."

Brooke turned around wiping away the tears and disappeared into the night all alone.

-"It wasn't enough for Haley and Lucas…I guess it isn't for us either… Don't worry about me I will just take a cab…Take care Nathan."She said softly.

Nathan fell to the ground sobbing and he didn't care that The National Enquirer was going to put that very picture in the news the next day all he cared about was Brooke.

_ Damn you Lucas... Just because your marriage is over you had to mess up MY life? Damn you Lucas..._

* * *

**Up next: Lucas's does something BIG as his relationship with Haley takes a new turn... (You guys are going to love/hate the next chapter)**

**A/N: Poor Brooke. So much DRAMA!**

**Write "Marco" if you think Brooke should go back with Nathan**

**Write 'Polo" if you think she shouldn't.**

**Haha...**


	5. Lucas and Haley

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the responses I got...When I have more time I will reply individually. You are going to hate NATHAN a little be more in this chapter... And also sorry to the people who like Peyton but I don't, so she is part of the Brathan problem now... Hehe don't want to give more away.ENJOY and thank you again...**

**Disclaimer: OTH isn't mine if it was Lucas would have said "Hey Brooke I have two tickets for Vegas ...Wanna get married tonight? " not the crappy ending we had ….lol**

**Now on to the good stuff…Lucas comes back in my esteem(kinda) and yours I hope…**

Walking could do a lot to the mind .It could make you understand how stupid you had been. It was a good thing Lucas Scott was currently walking then.

* * *

Nathan was right. What had happened between Haley and him had affected everyone around them. He couldn't say that he didn't notice how his friends were around him especially about the topic of Haley and how he himself acted around them since four years.

He didn't even let them watch MTV in his house so he didn't risk seeing her on it. He had forced them to pick sides and everyone had except Brooke and Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan?

He had to apologize to them later**. **Maybe if he was nicer to Haley, their friends would breathe easier .Maybe Nathan would have a decent birthday. And Brooke wouldn't be worried so much, tonight would never have happened and he wouldn't have said those horrible things to Nathan.

Nathan? Oh here it came again…the GUILT. He pushed it aside because he knew that when Nathan would hear of the big step he was about to make he would have to forgive him. What he had to do right now was important.

**More important then anything in the world so he was going to think about it a little more .Walking.**

* * *

Haley stepped out of her Jacuzzi and wrapped herself into her favorite pink bathrobe. She headed to her room and stared at her wedding picture. A wedding picture. It was the only thing she had taken from their Tree Hill apartment when she had left. She hadn't taken clothes or jewelry not even money .NO! She had taken her wedding picture .Who in her sane mind abandoned her husband and then took the wedding picture? Huh... Haley James-Scott…

Today hadn't gone well. Lucas had rejected her .But what did she expect? He wasn't going to take her back just like that. Haley thought she had accepted that it would take time and she was ok with it but it still hurt. The only good thing about tonight had been that she knew he cared that she still loved him.

She sighed and opened her dresser when she heard her cell phone ring. She turned around and saw that it was her Tree Hill cell phone . The number she had never changed. Very few people knew that number it was either Brooke ,Nathan, Peyton or Lucas…

LUCAS? Haley ran to pick up her phone. She breathed slowly and prepared her mind to be disappointed .What were the odds that he would call her ? None right? But Haley liked to think she had a lucky star. She answered.

-"Hales it's Lucas" He said hesitantly.

_Lucky star…you're ver good._

Haley took a deep breath. He had called her by her nickname! HE HAD CALLED HER BY HER NICKNAME. Her heart did somersaults.

"Hey Luke "She said weakly not quite knowing if this was a dream.

Lucas marked a little pause.

-"Umm…Haley I am sorry about earlier…And I wanted to let you know that I willing to make an effort so we can be friends." He said emphasizing the word friends.

_Thank you Lucas the message is clear._

"Like before?_" _She can't help asking.

Lucas sighed on the other end. Like Before? She was dreaming. It was already pretty hard to have to apologize when HE wasn't the _Runaway Wife._

"Haley we will never be like before. I know I sound harsh but what you did was pretty big .I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for Nathan and Brooke .It's time we start acting like the adults we became."Lucas said coolly.

Haley held back the tears , This wasn't about her .She should have known . But she loved him and if that's what he wanted then that's what they would be .She had to know one thing tough. She decided to wait before asking. Wait until he trusted her again.

-"I understand Lucas" She said but at the sound of her voice you could tell she didn't at all. Lucas heard it too.

-"Haley I am trying, really trying. Tomorrow I am supposed to attend a party for the publication of my new novel. You want to come? Brooke and Nathan will be there." He said shyly.

Haley smiled. It wasn't like the old double dates they had before .But it came close.

"I would love too" She said cheerfully.

Lucas smiled on the other end. For some sick reason (Love?) making her happy made him happy.He cleared his throat nervously.

"Haley?"

She nodded captivated by his voice then remembered she was on the phone.

-"Yes" She said expectantly.

"I missed you" Lucas said softly.

At that moment Haley let the tears fall for real. Tears of joy. And she thanked God, Nathan and Brooke for this moment. Today wasn't bad after all.

"I missed you too Lucas and I lo…"She said through the tears.

"Goodnight Haley." Lucas interrupted her quickly with a nervous cough. And then he hanged up.

Haley stayed there smiling until her doorbell rung. Tonight seemed like a night of surprises. She opened the door to find Brooke in tears .She quickly grabbed her friend in a hug and let her in.

-"Are you ok? What's wrong? "Haley said quickly heading for her kitchen to get the best sadness reliever . " Fight with Nathan?"

She hoped it wasn't the second. It wouldn't be fair if she was happy now and Brooke wasn't .Brooke shook her head.

-"Worse. Nathan cheated on me last year I just learned about it. You know I was never important to him?"

Haley dropped the ice cream carton shocked.

"Don't say that! He wanted to tell you about it but they didn't want to hurt you." Haley said quickly without thinking.

Brooke looked at her funny with mascara streaming down her cheeks. And Haley knew that she had made a mistake.

-"They? Is it someone I know? Oh My God you knew?" Brooke said standing up and about to kill someone.

Haley was cornered she couldn't lie anymore. She nodded. Brooke started to cry again ,tears of anger now.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me ,you and Lucas are quite the pair! Who was it? The girl? I know you know…"

Haley sighed .Well she might as well know she thought.

"They weren't thinking when they did it and …"

"Cut the crap Haley and tell me who it was ?" said Brooke angrily.

"It was P.Sawyer…"

_Maybe tomorrow wasn't going to be a double date after all._

**Next on I am not a Failure.: Lindsay meets Haley...And Lucas tells Haley what he really wants from her. Nathan plays kidnapper to get his girl back.**

* * *

**A/N: I finnaly came through with this chapter... Sorry that it took me a little more time and that I won't be updating until Sunday minimum...I am going out of town...But I will make it extra long when I come back...I promise.**

**Impressions?**

**Laley: Friends again? What do you think? Is he really only doing it for his friends?**

**Brathan: NATHAN cheated with PEYTON! Surprised?**

**I love drama so you bet there will be Drama in the next chapter. **

**Stay tuned. Anyone has an idea what Lucas really wants from Haley? I WILL tell you if you're right...lol**


	6. Mr and Mrs Scott

****

A/N:(at the end) Enjoy...

**OTh isn't mine if it was Skillz and Peyton would have hooked up...**

* * *

-"You're late". Haley said as she opened the door to her apartment. Lucas walked in and glanced around her apartment It was exactly at her image He quickly looked over her outfit. She was wearing a silk green gown that showed off her tanned shoulder that her hair fell freely on. He felt his cell vibrating for like the hundredth time this evening.He quickly shut it down .It was Lindsay his girlfriend. Yes..He had been seeing a girl he had the right to see someone ? Right ? He liked Lindsay she was fun and all… But it seemed like ever since Haley was back in his life he didn't see Lindsay in the same way anymore…

-"I am sorry "He said quickly." Last minute stuff…you ready?"

Haley bit her lip . Didn't she look ready? She spun around and smiled.

-"Yes! How do I look?" She said playfully. Flirting with him was so natural to her… Lucas raised an eyebrow and looked at her having an excuse to do so. He smiled she was truly beautiful even though she had gotten her hair dyed. He had married her blond and she was now a brunette/red-haired .He liked the change ,it felt like she was a new person…But he couldn't let himself be fooled by that she was still the one that had ditched their marriage.

"Yes you look beautiful." He said looking anywhere but at her with no emotion in his voice clearly passing his "I don't care message."Haley looked down disappointed and picked up her purse.Lucas grew aware of the fact that he had hurt her…Haley tried to think of something to lighten the tension.

"So you want the famous Haley James-Scott to sing at your party tonight?" Haley said as Lucas opened the door for her to his bentley.That car was his baby... Nobody messed with it.It had the initilals _L(ucas)E(ugene)S(cott) _engraved.

"Famous?"Lucas asked confused for a moment."Oh yeah it's true you're quite the star now .How many albums did you sell again? 7 million right?" He said his voice dripping with irony.

Haley flinched and scooted back in her seat .Was he blaming her for succeeding her life? It was not fair ,he was rich too...

"10 million actually, what is this about? You're quite the writer too...I read your new book _Bedside table,_maybe you should give me a percentage of the sales since the book was so obviously inspired by us... Your _Holly _character reminds me of me so much..."She snapped.

Lucas blushed embarassed .He didn't think she would have read it or that she cared about his work. The book had been inspired by her not that he wanted to tell her tough. He kept driving straight ahead but Haley knew she had hit a nerve.

She continued talking looking at his profile yearning to touch his dirty blond hair.He looked drop dead gorgeous in his Armani suit ,sure he was a different Lucas and she was a different Haley now. Even if they got back together they wouldn't be the same couple.

"But you know what struck me in the book"She commented."In one of the middle chapters where _Louie_ is going at it with his new girlfriend he says_ Holly's_ name ...My favorite chapter in the book did that really happen too? You can tell m..."

* * *

She was cut off by the Bentley's abrupt stop in a Wal-Mart empty parking lot. Lucas gripped the steering wheel harder and then gout of the car furiously running his hands through his hair.

_She went too far...She had no right to bring that up. Why can't I get over her? _

But it was true he had said Haley's name. She was like a drug.She made him miserable but he needed her.

"Lucas?"She whispered. She didn't know what had possessed her to say stuff like that –actually she did-she needed another sign from him .Something that could give her hope _again_. His phone call yesterday had been a small step. She needed to know if he still loved her so she had bought the book this morning after dropping Brooke and had completely devoured it. She loved it , it was the door to his heart where she wanted to snuggle safe again.

"Haley…What do you want? What did you expect when you told me you loved me?" Lucas said slowly. He took a deep breath and said what he had on his mind. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore and maybe it was going to help them move on.

"I tried to stop loving you ,I really did but I couldn't .I still can't .I love you Haley ." Lucas said dodging her gaze. He stared at the illuminated window of the Wal-Mart. He felt the cool breeze of the air on his cheek and a warm liquid. A tear. He probably would never stop loving her he had spent 4 years,1460 days and 35040 hours trying to forget her.

_Love when you get us…_

Haley stared at him. He had just said he loved her. She wanted a sign. She had **gotten** a sign. What a beautiful sign!

"I want you Lucas" She said her voice breaking slightly. She shivered her dress wasn't exactly warm and New York at night was very cold. Lucas noticed, removed his jacket and wrapped it around her . She shivered again but for a completely different reason .Their faces were inches away .Prudent, Lucas took a step back but Haley pulled him towards her by his tie .Bringing his mouth closer to hers .

-"Haley …" Lucas said warningly ,his minty breath tempting her.

"What do YOU want Lucas?…I want you to be happy ." Haley said carefully picking her words. She would do anything for him, she had already proven it.

Lucas looked into her eyes .She was so beautiful but at the same time so disappointing. He couldn't afford to get hurt again ,he couldn't. The friendship wasn't going to work unless they both didn't have hidden reasons for it…If he wanted her ,he could have her…Haley was his she had just said so ,but there was Lindsay! Oh shit Lindsay? His party? They were so late to it. Screw that. All he wanted right now was to kiss her .His lips gently touched hers and he knew.

He didn't let her kiss back because he knew that if she did he would never let her go. Haley felt it. It was a goodbye kiss. She tried to hold on to his lips but in three seconds it was over. After four years there it was, her first kiss with her husband. Lucas stepped back .She tasted way too good. Get a grip Lucas!He mentally slapped himself,it was time for the **big finish.**

-"What I want? I want you to let me go…" Lucas said trying to sound absolutely sincere.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? The new chapter is divided into three parts for it is very long. So this is the end of part one. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay and the spelling errors. I view Lucas as someone who doesn't know what he wants so he tells Haley he loves her, then kisses her ,then tells her he doesn't want her to want him... Sick huh?**

**Part Two: Haley's reaction...and a greedy photographer...**

**Part Three: Nathan kidnaps...Brooke.**


	7. Caught with the Scotts

**When I wrote this chapter I was laughing hilariously…Thanks for those who reviewed. I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter…**

**I am tired of making "OTH isn't mine" thingies…so let's assume what is obvious.**

**Now on to the good stuff… Laley and a certain Edu del Undo… (Edu ain't that good tho…)**

* * *

Haley stared at him shocked. She almost felt like slapping herself just to check if it had been a dream. What he had said. She didn't quite know. Her reflexes were still slow after the kiss she had just experienced.

"But…But you said that you still loved me! And yesterday you said you wanted to be friends!" Haley said. She sounded pathetic to herself almost like a whiney teenager begging to understand why her parents didn't want her to go to a party.

Here came the hard part thought Lucas. He cleared his throat and made his voice as cold and cruel he could make it.

-" I lied. I wanted to know how easy you had become. You're not the Haley James I married. And I know now that the love of my life isn't in you anymore…You're not the sweet Haley James I used to love even though I still love you. She is still in you Haley but you're killing her slowly. And as you kill her my love for you fades. But I evolved too I have someone in my life that is so much better and she wont leave me ,she loves me. "He said with so much disdain, Haley felt like she had been walked over and over again.

Haley humiliated, dropped his jacket on the floor. He had a fiancée? So why did he go around kissing people like that? How little of her he thought! She wanted to scream that she was still the same. That he shouldn't stop loving her. But right now in the parking of Wal-Mart she had made a decision. She was going to keep her dignity.

-"Lindsay, right? Did she read your book? Does she know that you bought every single one of my albums…? You know what Lucas you're right! I love you but I guess we became too different but guess what? I fall in love quickly but luckily I get over it quickly too." She said even.

Lucas stared at her hurt. He couldn't believe what she had said. He had **made up** his speech but all her words seemed _**sincere**_. So this was it she hated him now ?

He looked at her tears were streaming down her cheeks. In the end it all came up to one thing. Did he trust her again? And that he didn't think he did at all. So it was for the best if they hated each other now. _Right?_

* * *

But they were things she was right about though.

_Yes he thought about her everyday._

_Yes he had bought each of her albums._

_He had even listened to them which was something he didn't do... _

_He had bought her DVD "Live from Wembley" and had watched it at least 50 times. Literally._

"Nice show! Wait until the world hears this! Haley James and Lucas Scott making out in a parking lot!" said a deep voice coming from a dark alley.

Lucas and Haley turned to see a middle-aged man standing 5 feet away from them with a camera. One of those high tech ones.

Lucas stiffened and stood in front of Haley grasping her hand and softly grazing her fingers with his thumb. His gesture was meant as reassuring but Haley quickly dropped his hand. She wanted to hurt him. Lucas sighed. He understood.

-"What do you want? "He said coldly to the man.

The photographer smirked and looked hungrily at Haley. She looked even better in real life.

-"Now…now Lucas … I can call you Lucas right? You are in no position to ask questions .I do the talking. I have a little cliché of you guys smooching. How will your girlfriend what's her name again… Linda or something feel? But I don't care you made me a rich man!" The photographer said chuckling . Haley was furious.

"You have no right, I will sue you."

"The damage will already be done darling …"The man said rubbing his hands together.

He licked his lips staring at her. She was gorgeous.

"By the way you look like a fine se…"He said. Or tried to say.

"Shut the hell up will you? I don't do blackmailing usually but how much do you want for that picture?" Lucas said angrily.

He didn't like the way that man was looking or talking about Haley.

-"Sorry no can do." He tapped his camera." That picture is priceless."

A soft breeze blew again and Haley unconsciously grew closer to Lucas, he let his hand slide down to the small of her back,bringing her closer which brought a smile to the photographer's face who took another picture. Lucas sighed.

He was** this** close to punching that old man, but he had morals unlike that crazy psycho guy. There was nothing he could do. He was going to be in every single tabloid the next day. Haley was in tears again .She kind of felt bad for Lindsay, no girl should have to live this. She buried her nose in Lucas's shirt.

"Sweet. So you guys were married eh? If I hadn't taken that walk to buy some bread .. WOW ! I wouldn't have taken that picture, it's a good thing my camera never leaves me ! Finally I am getting my revenge." The stranger said excitedly.

Lucas arched an eyebrow .he didn't remember meeting that man anywhere before.

-"Revenge?"

"Stranger" gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Yes you guys are rich and famous and you never care for the less fortunate ,it's time for you guys to suffer too. Tomorrow your lives will be miserable and people will hate you. You Haley will be known as " The Wife turned Mistress" and you Lucas as "The Runaway Husband " and I will be "Edu Le Riche"."

Lucas stared at Edu and then out of nowhere started laughing . Haley painfully elbowed him. This wasn't the moment to start fooling around and laugh.

-"What the hell?" She whispered harshly.

Lucas grinned at her .Edu frowned .Weren't they supposed to be begging him?

"The wife turned mistress? Haha doesn't even make any sense…! The Runaway husband? Haha! **You **should be known as the Edupotor!" Lucas said awkwardly . And then he started laughing hysterically again.

Edu very confused soon joined in. Haley looked at them weirdly but started laughing as well. Lucas brought his mouth closer to her ear causing shivers to run up her spine.

-"Continue laughing … when I say run, you run and make a beeline for the car and leave the door open ,I am getting his camera." Lucas whispered quickly then started laughing again.

Haley nodded still laughing not to make Edu suspicious, Edu who was currently still laughing muttering stuff such as "Edupotor" or "Runaway husband".

-"Run!"

It happened in 30 seconds, Lucas snatched the camera out of Edu's hands as Haley picked up his jacket from the floor and they ran to the car .Edu in his sixties ,who had slower reflexes only started running when the couple reached the car. He loved that camera arghhh! Oh well he would just buy a new one.

* * *

In the car Haley was mad ,her dress had been ripped during the running, and a large portion of her underwear was showing. Lucas looked at the rip smirking.

-"Can't you be more careful? Nice underwear by the way." He said admiring her black La Perla for more then necessary. Haley slapped him and tried to cross her legs which didn't help at all. Lucas tried to stop staring at her creamy/yummy skin.

-"Let's see how good the picture was…hey? who knows I might frame it." said Lucas(rubbing his cheek) as soon as they had left the parking and parked somewhere else.

Lucas turned on the camera and…Haley screamed.

"After all the trouble we went through?"

* * *

A km away Edu as he played with a silver rectangular item in his hand heard a scream.

He smiled.

_Didn't she know about flashdrives?_

* * *

**Yay I finnaly came through with this chapter! It's like 12:24 pm here...Hope you liked it.Trouble is coming up for Laley. Edu will be recurring, he is evil tough and he will get meaner... Anyways i would love feedback please, right now im off to bed. L8z.**

**Next chapter is all Brathan ! I will post it after I post chapter two of my new story!So around the week-end.**

**P:S: Check out my new fic "Hundred Million Dollar Baby"... It's different... But I like it.**


	8. Endgame

**Very sorry for the wait... I wasn't very happy with this chapter so had to rewrite it many times... still not sure but oh well! Enjoy.**

**OTH isn't mine...because...(fill in the blanks).**

** (Brathan)"You're not a game"(Brathan)**

* * *

"Nathan please just leave." Brooke said begging. She had cried a lot at Haley's place. She didn't want to start again. She was Brooke Davis. She could be independent, she didn't need him.

She had felt so betrayed when Haley had said it was Peyton! How could she? How could he? The problem wasn't really that he had cheated; it was more that he had hid it from her sooo long. And everyone _fucking _knew.

But something that had really pissed her off was to hear Haley and Lucas were friends again. It wasn't fair at all! She was currently at Nathan's place picking up some of her stuff she had left yesterday. They were supposed to had went on a weekend trip to Atlanta for his birthday.

Brooke had planned on coming when he was at practice meaning he wouldn't be home but she had found him drunk in the sitting room with his door open. He was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom where they had spent passionate weekend. Despite being hung over he looked completely adorable.

"Its my house." Nathan sad slowly. He doesn't want to play cat and mouse with Brooke. But with her he will probably have no choice. Brooke stomped her feet . Her face displayed different kinds of emotions. First a hurt expression that quickly turned to anger.

-" Its… Forget it ,I am leaving." She snapped .She picked up her Louis Vuitton carry on and headed for the door. Nathan grabbed her arm and pushed her against him.

Any idea who was the cat and who was the mouse?

The suitcase fell on the floor with a thump .Brooke locked in his arms breathed in his smell a mix of Hugo Boss and beer. He also smelled like alcohol and sweat but to her he had never smelled better.

-"Where are you going?" Nathan said playing with her hair, tightening his grip on her but still making sure she didn't get hurt.

Brooke was torn . She wanted to just forgive him. She loved him! How could she tell Lucas to forgive Haley and then here not forgive Nathan. Images of Peyton and him in bed flashed through her mind! How could **he**? Peyton? One of her best friends! How could **she**?

She stiffened and tried to back out of his touch. He still made her tingle and she knew where this was going and if it did go there then she had no chance.

-"Nathan let me go. I took all my stuff ,if there is anything that's yours at my apartment I will send it to you ." Brooke said firmly.

Nathan let Brooke go a little just enough so he could reach into his pocket for his house keys and dangled it on Brooke's face. She put on a confused look that looked adorable to Nathan who felt like kissing her nose. He restrained.

-' I don't think so …You're stuck with me until I say you're not anymore. " Nathan said smiling slightly.

Brooke looked between him and the key. He had locked the fucking apartment door? She was stuck and he had that damn Scott smirk on. She was furious!

-" You think this is a game? You think I am a game? I hate you I hate you!" Brooke said punching on his chest .He grabbed her knuckles and held them to his lips kissing them softly .Brooke stopped breathing ,this was really not going the way she wanted pretty soon they were going to end up in his bed. That's what both of them were good at . Being physical.

Nathan smiled a sad smile. He had the advantage .But then that's where he was going to have to prove how much he loved her. Thate h wanted her for the long term. Getting himself drunk had resulted in him accepting that Brooke was endgame for him. He couldn't disappoint her. If he took advantage of her right now that's what he would do.

Nathan released her and gave her the key.

-" You're not a game Brooke ,you will never be a game, I love you so…" He stepped away from the door . Brooke stared at him. Was that really Nathan? Saying no to sex? Nathan smiled at her shocked expression and kissed her forehead.

" I am going to let you go. But not too far because I can't live without you." Nathan said softly.

Brooke stared at him touched and overwhelmed with emotions , she grabbed her bag and three minutes later he heard the front door shut. Nathan smiled again she hadn't slammed the door. Nathan sighed ,this had been the hardest decision on Earth… He needed a drink something very strong. He took the stairs and walked into his living room.vHe stared at the door and almost jumped back when he heard it ring.

He didn't care about how he looked . He just opened the door. Brooke was standing in the doorway.

-" We need to talk." Brooke said staring into his eyes.

_Smartest decision in his life. That's what it turned out to be._

* * *

**Short? Yes I know but I wanted to post something,not sure how much I like this chapter tho. Lol! Hope you liked it. I will try to update during this week or the next. Again sorry for the wait.**

**Please review it will make me smile...**


	9. Second Chance

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been so long and all but I had to sit down with myself and decide where I wanted this story to go and how it was really going to end… And then there was also season 6(not enough Brucas, too much Leyton) that is really depressing me so basically I had absolutely no inspiration. And may I add that boarding school is a killer…Oh well on to the story...

_**Previously in I Am Not A Failure: Haley and Lucas get busted by a very weird photographer and Brooke and Nathan decide that their relationship needs a lot of changes.**_

**

* * *

**

**'Second Chance'**

'I can't even get out of my place without people asking me what is going on between Lucas and me.' Haley whined for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

To Brooke anyways.

The story had leaked about a week ago and Haley was still talking about it. Brooke kind of understood, it had affected her whole life .People were curious, they wanted to know where and how? And when and why? Haley wasn't ready to tell them anything yet because she herself didn't know what Lucas and she were.

Yeah they had to see more of each other now because of what their agents had decided, but he made it clear that all wasn't forgiven. And there was Lindsay; she had taken it horribly but apparently not horribly enough to leave Lucas.

She had even said in an interview that she knew that Lucas and Haley's wedding had been a teenage mistake. And that had pissed off Haley so much. How could that girl dare say something like that when she knew nothing about Haley or what her wedding with Lucas had been?

But Brooke listened and never complained because Haley was her friend and she needed her right now. Haley was probably the last person she had on this Earth. Gosh she missed Nathan…

Brooke could have said that Haley was acting selfish but no. She kept quiet because in a way Haley's problems made her not think about her own. In the past week she had become the shadow of herself and somehow Haley hadn't noticed.

She was wrong.

* * *

Haley **had** noticed everything: that Brooke barely picked at her food , or that Brooke was currently squatting her apartment and cried herself to sleep every night. But she felt like it wasn't time to bring it up just yet so she talked. Mostly about herself and Lucas and how this and that…

To get her friend's mind off what had happened that day with Nathan. She was dying to know. She really really really wanted to know but she wanted to give her friend time.

But after seeing Brooke zone out like she had done so many times this past week, she decided she could no longer wait.

'Brooke… Are you okay?' she tried.

Brooke quickly plastered a fake smile on which didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

'Tutor -Wife! Yeah I am fine.' She said cheerily.

Haley shook her head half wanting to shake her friend.

-' You're NOT fine; you haven't been this whole week. And it's about time you tell me why.' Haley said sternly.

Brooke stared at Haley in shock. So Haley had noticed after she tell her? She had to. She needed to share this with someone.

'Nathan and I … We are not like you and Lucas, he doesn't love me like I would want him to' Brooke said quickly trying not to cry.

Haley shook her head confused.

-' You guys talked right? I mean you guys were… Gosh you're Brooke and Nathan. He loves you!'

-' Haley we talked and it didn't work, relationships are about trust… Haley it wasn't only with Peyton that he was, they were more girls…'Brooke said finally.

Haley gasped. She was going to kill Nathan as soon as she saw him. How could he? How? Poor Brooke but she also knew this wasn't the end of the story.

'Did he tell you that? '

'Not exactly but he eluded to it, he said that he hadn't been the most faithful boyfriend and I don't know what it means but I know it means there is more right?' Brooke said quickly.' He was great and I love him but he threw away my trust and you know how hard it is for me to trust people completely, I don't want to get hurt Haley .'

'Brooke honey, of course you have to be with someone that you trust but you also have to learn to forgive. Everyone deserves a second chance. You love Nathan and he loves you. He cheated with Peyton and possibly with other girls or not, but will you ever find someone in this world that you will love this much .Don't mess it up, I know I did and I am still paying for it.' Haley said softly.

Brooke sighed . Haley was right. She loved Nathan so much that even tough she knew he had cheated with one of her friends, he was still all she thought about and she still worried about him. But she wasn't ready yet to let him in again.

'I don't know , I need to think about it. Thanks Hales, I knew there was a reason why I came to your house.' Brooke said, standing up to hug her friend.

'Yeah I give really good speeches! 'Haley said smiling trying to make her friend smile.

It worked. Brooke half-smiled.

'Yeah you smiled, I missed your smile.' Haley continued.

' I mean it Tutor-Wife, thank you.' Brooke said smiling. It felt great and yeah maybe her and Nathan were done or maybe they weren't. But she knew there was someone she could count on forever that would never leave her and that was her best friend. Haley James-Scott.

'Anytime , now how about we shop till we drop'. Haley joked.

'Hales … Never say that again. About shopping tough I am not very keen on facing the crowd outside your building but how about we bring the shops to us.'

Haley smiled watching her friend check out the Harrods store online.

She wasn't going to lie. Having the whole world know she was married to Lucas didn't bother her at all. She was proud of it. She just wanted Lucas to be proud too. She wanted him to take her back and just… She loved him. He had to understand. Everyone deserved a second chance…

But she knew that if she didn't get that second chance she already had something great. A best friend. Brooke Davis.

* * *

**A/N: Rather pointless chapter would you say? It's best friend LOVE. Sorry if they are spelling mistakes or stuff like that…**

**Next chapter will be better…It's a confrontation chapter!**

**Next: Lindsay .vs. Haley(about Luke)**

**Peyton .vs. Brooke(about Nathan)**

**Nathan .vs. Lucas( cuz Lucas snitched) **


End file.
